


Shake it up

by pupyflowerpowerz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allydia - Freeform, F/F, Telepathy, allison visits lydia from an alternate reality, influenced a little bit by xmen days of future past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupyflowerpowerz/pseuds/pupyflowerpowerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has three days to decide whether she wants to stay in the Allison-less Beacon Hills, or jump into a strange, alien reality with an Allison doppelganger that can read minds and float. Either way, she doesn't have much to lose. WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it up

Her skin is scalding hot, blood boiling beneath her smooth skin. The silky sheets feel like thousands of sharp needles against her exposed arms and legs, pinning her down to the mattress. Lydia wants to thrash and squirm, rid her body of the sheets, but she is frozen.

Hazel eyes glow golden in the light of the full moon, pouring in through the northern window. The deep purple blinds dance slowly in the cool night breeze. Lydia knows she shut the window before falling asleep.

There’s a shadow by her wardrobe, tall and looming. With all of her power, she wills just a finger, even a toe, to twitch. Nothing happens.

“Haa-hh”, she tries to scream, to release the banshee within, to alert the pack that something is wrong, but all that comes out is breathy air.

The figure in the darkness chuckles, low and bitter. “You should know better, flame princess.”

She knows that voice, sweet and soft like honeysuckles in the depths of summer. It’s been haunting her sleep for the past six months, and she’s been doing her best to forget it.

Lydia tries to twitch, to wiggle her nose or ears. Still nothing. Her long red hair sticks to her neck like a serpent, wet and tight, strangling.

She clenches her eyes shut, _this isn’t real_ , she thinks, _it’s just another dream_.

“This isn’t the way it was meant to be,” the voice says sadly, much closer now than before.

If Lydia could spit right now, she would. Right in this imposters face. Bitterly, she thought, _tell me something I don’t already know_.

“I’m from a different reality. Someone fucked with the timeline and you were never born.”

Lydia’s eyes opened slowly, and she blinked. This is by far the weirdest dream she has ever had, and that’s including the one with mushroom wars and mutants and mass destruction.

“I’m sorry,” the voice whispers, and a soft hand caresses her face. Lydia clenches her jaw, the only thing she can seem to do in her paralyzed state, and is relieved because it kept her from leaning in to the touch reflexively.

“Look at me, Lydia,” the voice is now closer, right above her, brown strands of hair tickling her face. Her heart lurches and she clenches her eyes tight. _Go away, just go away, this isn’t real_ , Lydia thinks to herself.

“It is real, but I’m not her, not yours,” the figure smiles sadly at Lydia, holding her chin in her left palm, “Now open your eyes.”

She opens them slowly, and her pupils dilate in reaction to the girl floating above her, and she wants to throw up. _You’re dead, you died in my arms_ , she wants to shout.

“I already told you, Lydia. I’m not your Allison. She’s gone and you need to accept that. I am from a different reality. I came here because I need your help.” Not-Allison says sternly, green eyes boring deep holes into Lydia’s skull. Her grasp on Lydia’s face tightens, then relaxes completely and releases. An alarm clock blares and the darkness fades into light. Suddenly Lydia is alone, and whatever spell had been cast upon her was now broken.

Her body is cool and she can now move, but her sheets and hair are still soaked with sweat. What a weird dream.

Lydia rubs her eyes and drags her body up and out of bed, and she stumbles gracelessly over to her alarm and shuts it off. Her window is still wide open, so she goes over to shut it, and is surprised to discover a hastily scribbled note sitting on the frame.

_I’ll give you three days to make your decision. Stay here and forget what happened last night, or come with me to a different reality. – A_

Lydia's mouth is dry and she crumples the paper in her sweaty palms, and throws it out the window before slamming it shut. It was just a fucking dream. But then why is it affecting her so much?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Allydia fic I have ever written and the first fic I have ever published to ao3, so please bear with me! I'll try to update every couple of days! Comments/ideas/criticisms are welcome! Note: Rating may change to mature later due to explicit scenes/violence! Also, other characters will be added on as they appear in the work.


End file.
